


罪恶的欢愉

by allxcris



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxcris/pseuds/allxcris





	罪恶的欢愉

Title: guilty pleasure [罪恶的欢愉]   
Disclaimer: This fan-fiction, and portrayal of any characters in it, is entirely fictitious. Any reference to true events is entirely coincidental. Any references to the sexuality of the characters are completely untrue.   
Pairing: Kaka/Cristiano Ronaldo   
Word count: 996   
Rating: R   
Warnings: violence, graphic sex [a bit]   
Beta: pretty_panther , thank you <3   
Author's Notes: for Jo karneol_vision , sorry you needed to wait for so long *hugs* 

翻译： 我只是佩佩   
校对： 某C佩佩 

 

生活中，有些事物来的太快，而其他的——则显得刚刚好。现在，正是Cris了解Ricky的最好时机，也是Ricky接近Cris的最佳时机。为用一个队踢球，说同一种语言，拥有同样罕逢对手的才华。他们有不同之处，可仍然…… 

有时候，一个人是无法忍受房间的空荡，或是抵抗生命的空虚的。事实上，这种静谧是他拿起电话的动力。 

“在家？”   
“对。”   
“我能来吗？”   
“当然。”   
“谢了，Ricky。”   
所以当Ricky打开门看见Cristiano站在那里，他并没有像往常那样露出招牌的露齿笑容，而是一把把他拖了进来。   
“终于到了。”   
“我说过我会来的。”   
“我等不及了。”   
Ricardo的眼睛里仿佛在燃烧，这让Cris几乎认不出平日里他那个温和礼貌的队友。   
“想喝点什么吗？”   
Cris点头，随即坐进沙发里。   
“你老婆不在？”   
“已经回巴西了，我几天后也会回去。”   
Cris又点点头，随即喝了口Ricky倒给他的酒。酒很烈，这让他突然有种不安全感，他几乎可以从皮肤感受到那种不对劲。可是为什么呢？这里只有Ricardo，Kaka，足球界最温和的男人，最温和的。   
*** 

“你有没有过罪恶感，Cris？时不时的？”   
“罪恶感？对什么的罪恶感？”   
“呃，什么都可以，你有没有做过什么坏事？”   
“天……我不知道……这真是个严肃的问题。”   
“我为很多事感到抱歉。但没有一件事我做过的。”Ricky皱着眉头，咬住酒杯的边沿。   
“那你在说什么？”   
“我没有做过的事情。”   
*** 

Cris小口地酌饮葡萄酒，这样的光线，这样的音乐，这样引人沉醉的酒，还有这座房子的气味，Ricardo的气味，这一切都令他悸动。仿佛是香草混合着桂皮的香气，让人眩晕又感到温暖。他把头靠在沙发上，慵懒地笑着。   
“那你呢Cris？你有没有感到过……罪恶”Ricardo轻声地重复着问题。   
“有几次。”Cris终于回答道。   
“是为了什么？”   
“你不会想知道的。”   
Ricardo吸了口气，又说道，   
“说不定我想的。”   
Cris嗤笑起来。   
“伙计，你很……纯洁，纯洁到我都不想……用语言玷污你。”   
“Cristiano，告诉我。我想知道。”   
Cris叹气。   
“各种女人、男人，各种姿势，各种地点，甚至不问姓名也不记长相，只有嘴唇，阴///道，后///庭，大腿，屁///股还有乳///房……你想知道？”Cris几乎要发火了。但Ricardo半开着嘴唇和急促起来的呼吸却让他困惑多于恼火。   
“但是绝大多数时候我都不觉得罪恶，我干完就忘了。”   
Ricardo站起身来，拿出第二瓶酒。   
*** 

Ricky记得清清楚楚；他的第一次，那种羞耻感，那种疼痛，高///潮来的太早可是问题不大，因为卡洛琳也是个处子。之后的每一次他都越发擅长，越发持久，有几次他幻想着可以做点其它什么，他们可以换换姿势，比如说卡洛琳在上面，骑在他身上…但是…他太羞于开口了，他惧怕罪恶。只有过一次…他喝得半醉而卡洛琳的后背看上去太过性感；他对她说“翻过身去”；她带着恐惧，照做了。那一夜他睡的仿佛婴儿般安稳，那一夜卡洛琳埋在枕头里哭泣——为她感到的羞耻和欢愉而哭泣。她从没告诉过他。而他也再没这样做过。   
*** 

“来看看我的房间。”Ricky突然站起身来，一把拉过Cris的手肘。“来吧。”   
Cris这时候已经有些醉了。他点着头，笑嘻嘻的看着Ricky迅速的朝他走来，目光无意识的落在了他被牛仔裤紧紧包裹的臀部。 

“你看上去真美。”话一出口，Cris便恨不得扇自己一个耳光。   
“什么？”Ricky回身倒抽一口气。   
“我说这里看上去真美。”Cris脸蛋通红，慌忙环顾起Ricardo的房间。奖杯，衬衫，健身用具还有……马鞍。   
“你骑马？”   
Ricardo脸红了。   
“不多，但是我不该…那个…”   
“我明白…”Cris看着马具，随手拿起一根马鞭。这时他看见Ricardo的眼中，迸发出某种火花。他几乎可以确信他的想法。   
Cris重重地吞了口口水。Ricardo突然走过来拿走了马鞭。   
“你有没有…用过…？”Ricardo甚至都不知道这东西的名字，“抱歉，当我没问。”   
“我没有…”Cris的声音几近低喘。 

他长久以来的空虚感无法被任何他所知的事物填满。他知道愉悦，他知道金钱，他知道亲情，他知道友情，但这一切仿佛是汪洋大海的最表层。他并不了解生活，准确的说，是生活这个词的范围。有一次他看到纳曼佳受伤，倒在场上，皮开肉绽疼痛难忍，却引此为傲。他给Cris看了伤疤还说：“看到没！这可不是我第一个疤。没疤不是真汉子，瘀青那都是娘们的！” 

“让我疼吧，Ricardo。”Cris恳求着。Ricky的眼神让他怕的要死，可是Cris还是不依不饶。   
“让我成为一个真正的男人。”   
Ricardo震惊了，他甩了甩脑袋，他的手也在颤抖着。可是，他接下来说的话却让Cris硬了。   
“你想让我怎么做？你想要我对你做什么？”几乎连Ricardo自己都无法辨别自己此刻的声音。   
Cris在他面前跪下，解开了他的衬衣，让它松松垮垮地搭在了腰上。   
Ricardo站在那里，用几乎呜咽的声音说道。   
“低下头去，然后祈祷吧。” 

Cris双手合十放在唇边：当第一下鞭打下来的时候，他闭上了眼睛；第二鞭，他抿紧了嘴唇；第三鞭，他咬住了手指；第四下，他的头低的越发的深了。   
*** 

Ricardo也在祈祷着，当每一次他将鞭子甩在Cris背上。淤青和血水在Cris身上弥漫开来，最后流到了他的肋骨上。   
他一下一下地数着鞭子甩下的次数。   
“24。”他喊到。耳边是Cris的喘息声，然后高///潮来临。 

Cris躺倒在地板上，精疲力竭，一动不动。Ricky跪在一边，抚摸他的头。Cris的头发一团乱，细密的汗水在脖颈和背部折射出光芒，淤青的颜色逐渐暗沉，不像之前那般的血红。   
“Cris，你起得来吗…？拜托…说句话吧…我不知道我刚刚着了什么魔…”   
“别…别跟我道歉”Cris嗓音嘶哑地低声说道。“千万别…”   
Ricky小心地抱住Cris，将他扶起来。   
“我们去浴室。”   
“去卧室，求你。”Cris终于抓住Ricky的手，抬头看着他。   
Ricky点了点头。   
“好的，卧室。”   
*** 

Cris趴在Ricky的床上休息。他浑身赤///裸，完美的躯体紧绷而颤抖着。Ricky则轻柔地抚弄他的背，用干净的毛巾擦去汗水和血液。   
“你真美，Cristiano。”Ricky感叹道。   
“我很丑陋，我很肮脏，我…”Cris闷在枕头里一个字一个字说着。   
“别这么说，Cris。你很美，很特别，你是上帝的杰作，才华横溢又引人瞩目。”   
“对球队而言吗？”   
“是对我而言。” 

Cris转过头看着Ricky。他上身赤///裸满面通红，咬着自己的下嘴唇，他的头发乱糟糟的，他迷人的大眼睛，发烧般湿润而泛出水光。突然间，Cris觉得在自己的生命中，从没发现自己的朋友像现在这般。不再圣洁，陷入罪恶中。   
“Ricardo，你想要我吗？”Cris低声问道，甚至不敢抬头看他。   
“不，Cris，不，我不能，求你了。”Ricky几乎带着哭腔从床上挣扎起来，仿佛Cris是个人形的瘟疫。   
“为什么？你打我的时候达到了高///潮，抚摸我的时候又硬了，那么为什么……不呢？”   
“Cris，求你别诱惑我，求你…求你…”但是Cris已经抓住他的手：他的脸贴得这么近，他的嘴唇如此湿润，他的舌头…   
“那你来诱惑我。”   
*** 

Cris，他的大腿紧实，臀线完美；他的背部已经汗湿；他趴卧着，把自己深埋进床单中，并且深深的喘息着。   
“哦上帝啊…哦我的上帝。”光是看着Cris的屁股就让Ricky差点射了出来。他抓着自己的阴///茎，却羞耻地不敢用手来满足自己；他的阴///茎硬的生疼，不可思议地渗出□□。   
“Cris…告诉我……”Ricky有些紧张，他婆娑着Cris的屁///股，“求你了，告诉我该怎么做…”   
“舔我。”   
Ricky歪了下脑袋，张开嘴。Cris甚至听见他喉咙中的呜咽声。   
“你把我变成了一个罪人。”Ricky沙哑地轻声说道。   
“你早就是个罪人了。”Cris拍了拍自己的屁///股，将后面贴上Ricky的睾///丸。   
“舔湿我。”   
Ricky吞下口水，靠近Cris的入口。   
那感觉仿佛沉醉不醒，万劫不复。   
*** 

“疼吗？”Ricky的阴///茎正深埋在Cris的□□中，激烈地□□着。   
“上帝啊，疼死了！不过…”Cris几乎喘不上气来，“太爽了。”   
Ricky贴近Cris，拉住他的头发猛拽起来。   
“你喜欢被弄疼，是吗，Cristiano？”Ricky呼吸急促。   
“是啊啊啊——”Cris呻吟着，精///液射得满床都是。   
*** 

Ricky狠命地在Cris体内□□，仿佛未来已然不复存在。Cris紧致的甬道好像天鹅绒缎一般包裹着他，用他从未感受过的力量包裹着他，爱抚着他。每一次的抽动都带来新的刺激，仿佛在创造一个全新的领域。他知道这些动作，毕竟自己已为人父，但是这一切又是如此不同。他感到自己从没有这样接近过上帝。激烈的高///潮令他几乎失去意识。   
*** 

Cris躺在床上，抱着Ricky的背。他平稳的呼吸声好像某种熟悉而安心的旋律，呼唤着Ricky的睡意。   
“我看见上帝了。”Ricky呢喃道。   
“我也爱你。”Cris吻了吻Ricky的肩膀，“胜过任何人。”   
*** 

END


End file.
